


Girl Scouts vs Boy Scouts

by enchantedbeauty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedbeauty/pseuds/enchantedbeauty
Summary: The Pradesh children are scouts and it's fundraiser season.





	Girl Scouts vs Boy Scouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/gifts), [Desna1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/gifts), [Awesomemedic78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomemedic78/gifts), [Therashae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therashae/gifts), [dreamerkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkitten/gifts).



There was one time of year that Arman _hated._ He always told his children to be precise in their language. Like when Vander and Emzadi both decided that they hated mushrooms. They didn’t hate, they disliked. But he _hated_ this time of year.

One time of year when Minda, Tesso, and Grenlow all avoided his house leaving him with just his children. Even his staff at the Embassy made a point of procrastinating during the first part of the year so they’d have plenty of work to keep them away from Arman.

He’d admit to mentally cursing Xally’s parents. When he’d adopted Xally, she’d been about to move into Brownies. He decided to enroll Emzadi with her. Initially, the idea was to find something to show Xally that she hadn’t lost everything. Then, somehow, the boys got it into their heads that they wanted to be in Boy Scouts. A great idea except for one thing.

Fundraising season.

He would like to strangle whoever it was that decided that Girl Scouts _and_ Boy Scouts should sell food at the same time. The girls had cookies. The boys had nuts and candies.

The first year, he’d realized that he couldn’t win. If he bought one from each of them, the boys’ troop made more money. If he spent equal amounts on each troop, the girls made a bigger sale. That’s when Grenlow said ‘make them work for your sale.’ Now, four years in, they had a system down pat. They had to write a marketing pitch and sell him on their food.

Both groups were terrifying in their efficiency. He was incredibly proud. More than a few times, he’d heard them making plans weeks in advance.

"I want to set up one at the University Friday evening,” Farron said. “I know we don't usually work after dark, but university students are hungry at night. Especially on their way out or in from partying, they'll buy snacks in large amounts."

"Sunday night would be best then, they have to stay up and cram the work they didn't get done over the weekend," Kaleb said.

"Good point...So Sunday night then Dad."

Arman had just stared as his two eldest walked out without him ever saying a word. Both of them took college courses and he could hear them arguing over best locations to set up booths.

A war then raged when Xally and Emzadi stole their idea and set up rivalling booths on campus. Between the more famous cookies and nuts, the cookies won. Even setting up on the opposite side of the library hadn’t helped. It took three weekends before Kaleb and Farron changed tactics.

"Guild gym in the mornings when the weight lifters come in. They hit up proteins after their work outs. We set up a booth at 5am and sell nuts. I've seen ‘em. All the big guys munch nuts like crazy. We'll do well," Kaleb said.

The girls didn’t steal that idea. It seemed like it would be in poor taste. That didn’t stop them taking boxes to the guild itself.

Another thing that Arman hadn’t anticipated, was that this proved to be the perfect incentive for all of them to learn to requip. It allowed them to store and transport their snacks with ease. The boxes had proved particularly troublesome.

They’d return cackling. Especially after Kaleb became Grenlow’s apprentice and yet, he couldn’t resist Thin Mints. Beck would sneak Shortbreads. Xally looked up runes to stop theft and they set up drop locations for people nervous about earning the ire of the next guildmaster. It was no secret how competitive the siblings became.

During fundraiser season their motto became: Will I die for you? Yes. Will I kill for you? Yes. Will I let you beat me in sales? Not a chance in hell.

Girl Scouts and Boy Scouts were originally Fiorian. That was why Xally, who was born in southern Bosco, had been exposed to it. In Pelerno, there was only the troops that Arman had set up for his children and anyone they could coerce into joining them. They had a monopoly on the sales.

In Cellis and the Acadame, Cristoff and Emzadi had captive audiences. Students would go into town to get cookies from Emzadi, since even though her magic was celestial in nature, she’d never been a student. That led to more than a few smug looks at the superiority of Girl Scout cookies.

Arman couldn’t decide in Vander was a good sales person or a good seducer. His sales definitely rivaled his brothers’ when he manned a booth, but it almost seemed like there were a suspicious number of other teens calling for him afterwards.

There was no greater relief than when he sent the money to the Scouts’ Councils and his house became peaceful again. His children shared their prizes and there was about eight months before they started planning again.

.~*~.

“Myles and Aurie are both doing Scouts this year. Isn’t that great?” Lucy said.

She missed it but Kaleb heard Arman’s _Fuck_.


End file.
